dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jackson Wang
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' 잭슨 / Jackson. *'Nombre real: '王杰克逊 / Wang Jackson. * Nombre Chino: '王嘉爾 / Wang Jia Er. *'Profesión: Cantante, rapero, bailarín, actor y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 28-Marzo-1994 (21 Años). *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong, China. *'Estatura:' 174.8cm *'Peso:' 63Kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries. *'Signo zodiacal chino:' ''Perro. *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Dramas * Producer (KBS2, 2015) C''ameo Ep.3 * Dream Knight (2015) Programas de TV * 2015: ('''JTBC) Laws of the Jungle (11 de Septiembre de 2015 al TBA) * '''2015: (KBS) Cool Kiz on the Block (28.07.15) * 2015: '(Arirang TV) After School Club (07.07. 2015, invitado especial junto a Mark) *'2015: (SBS) Inkigayo, como MC * 2015: (tvN) Problematic Men (23.04.15) * 2015: 'Comedy Big League (07.03.15) * '''2015: '(MBC) World Changing Quiz Show (07.03.15) * '''2015: (MBC)' 'Weekly Idol (25.02.15, junto a Big Byung y Chamsonyeo) * 2015: (SBS) Einstein (21.02.15) Ep. 1 y 2 * 2015:(Arirang TV) After School Club (11.02.2015, especial MC, junto a Mark) * 2015:(JTBC) Dating Alone (31.01.15) * 2015:(KBS) Happy Together (22.01.15) * 2014: '''Weekly Idol - 4th Awards (31.12.14, junto a '''Big Byung) * 2014:(Mnet) M! Countdown Christmas Especial - MC Especial (25.12.14, junto a JB y Junior) * 2014:(MBC) Radio Star (17.12.14) * 2014: '''(SBS) Star King (13.12.14, junto a Junior y Yu Gyeom) * '''2014:(MBC Every1) Hitmaker Season 2 (12.12.14) * 2014:(KBS) Vitamin (10.12.14) * 2014:(SBS) Star King (06.12.14, junto a Junior y Yu Gyeom) * 2014:(SBS) Roommate segunda temporada (21.09.14) * 2014: (SBS) Star King (15.02.2014, junto a Mark, JB y Young Jae) * 2014: (SBS) 1000 songs Challenge (09.03.2014, junto a JB, Junior y Young Jae) * 2014:(Arirang TV) After School Club (09.04.2014, especial MC, junto a Mark) * 2014:(Arirang TV) After School Club (02.07.14, junto a Mark) * 2014: (SBS) Star King (05.07.2014, junto a JB, Mark y Junior) * 2014:(Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (16.07.14, junto a Mark) * 2014: Simply Kpop (25.07.14, como especial MC) * 2014: (MBC Every1) Hitmaker (29.07.14 - 19.08.14) * 2014: '''(MBC) Hello! Stranger (08.09.14) * '''2014: Weekly Idol (20.08.14, junto a Big Byung) * 2014: '''(MBC) Quiz to Change the World (14.06/21.06/12.07/19.07/09.08/16.08/16.09 , junto a Junior) * '''2013: (Mnet/tvN) WIN: WHO IS NEXT? (13.09.2013, junto a Mark, Bam Bam y Yu Gyeom) Programas de Radio *'2015:' (MBC) C-Radio "Idol True Colors" Ep.50 junto a Young Ji y Bam Bam (28.03.15) *'2014:' (MBC) Sunny FM Date Radio junto a Young Ji (04.11.14) * 2014: (Arirang Radio) Music Access junto a Mark (02.07.2014) * 2014: '(Arirang Radio) Star Date, junto a Mark y Bam Bam (10.07.14) *'2014: (MBC) WGM TV junto a Mark y Bam Bam *'2014:' (MBC) Simsimtapa junto a Bam Bam (30.01.2014) *'2014:' (KBS) Cool FM junto a Mark, Bam Bam y Yu Gyeom (28.01.2014) Vídeos Musicales * 2015: '''Amber (Ft. Tae Yeon (Girls' Generation)) - "Shake that Brass" * '''2015: Big Byung - "Ojingeo Doenjang" * 2014: Big Byung - "Stress Come on!" Colaboraciones *'2015:' Baek A Yeon (feat. Jackson) - Shouldn’t Have… (SBS, Inkigayo) *'2015:' Jun. K (2PM) (feat. Jackson & Mark) - "True Swag" (KCON x M!Countdown / Japan) * 2015: Cheetah & Kangnam (feat. Jackson) - "My Type" (KCON x M!Countdown / Japan) * 2014: Sun Mi (feat. Jackson) - "Full Moon" (KBS, Musik Bank Especial) * 2014: Jia & Fei (miss A) (feat. Jackson) - "Tell Me" (JYP Nation ONE MIC Concert Hong Kong) * 2014: Baek Ji Young (feat. Jackson & JB) - "My Ear's Candy" (Mnet, M! Countdown 10th Anniversary) *'2014:' 15& (feat. Jackson) - "Can't Hide It". *'2014:' Sun Mi (feat. Jackson) - "Frozen in Time". Composiciones de Rap * 2014: Just Tonight - Álbum Identify. * 2014: Moonlight - Álbum Identify. * 2014: '''U Got Me - Mini Álbum '''Got Love. *'2015: ' Back to me - Mini Álbum "Just Right" Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' GOT7 **'Posición:' Rapero, vocalista y bailarín. **'Grupo Proyecto:' Big Byung (bajo el nombre de Wang Kong). * Familia: 'Padres (Ricky Wang y Sophia Wang) y hermano mayor. *'Educación: Escuela Internacional Americana (Hong Kong). *'Tiempo de aprendiz:' 2 años y medio. *'Pasatiempos:' Bailar y rapear son dos de sus grandes pasiones. También le gusta hacer Beatbox, patinar con su skate y jugar al baloncesto. *'Especialidad:' Esgrima (nº 1 en su país de origen), y artes marciales. *'Idiomas (Políglota): ' Cantonés (lengua materna), coreano (fluido), inglés (fluido), mandarín (medio), japonés (medio) y francés (básico). *'Tipo ideal:' Una chica atractiva y deportista, que se cuide, que concuerde con su explosiva personalidad y que tenga lindas piernas. En concreto, le llaman muchísimo la atención las mujeres con la piel morena, siendo su tipo ideal (según confesó en un programa de radio), Beyoncé. Además, en el programa "Roommate" se quedó prendado de la belleza y fuerza de la luchadora y atleta Song Ga Yeon. *'Artistas favoritos:' Tae Yang de BIGBANG, Dr. Dre, G-unit y Chris Brown. *'Comida favorita:' Chocolate, queso, pizza, dim sum, carbonara y pollo. * De entre todos los integrantes extranjeros (no-coreanos) de GOT7; fue al que mas le costó aprender coreano. * Su período de aprendizaje en JYP Entertainment duró 2 años. * Fue el ganador de las audiciones de JYP Entertainment en Hong Kong en el 2010. * Nació en el seno de una familia atlética. Su padre es un conocido ex-entrenador del equipo nacional de esgrima de Hong Kong, su madre una ex-gimnasta que ganó la medalla de oro en el año 1982, y su hermano mayor otro joven atleta. * Su hermano mayor vive en Australia. * Jackson se pone celoso con facilidad, cómo muy bien dijeron Yugyeom y el MC en el episodio número 1 de "IGOT7". * Para Jackson, estar lejos de su familia es una agonía con la que tiene que vivir día a día. En el programa Roommate, demostró lo mal que lo estaba pasando lejos de sus padres sin haberlos visto durante 2 años cuando gracias a Park Jin Young, vinieron de Hong Kong a darle una sorpresa. (Vídeo). * Estuvo en el equipo juvenil de Hong Kong como atleta de esgrima. * Ha ganado muchos premios siendo un esgrimista, su padre se opusó a que fuera cantante/rapero y bailarín hasta que no lograse alcanzar el número 1 en un campeonato, por lo que Jackson le prometió que lograría ser uno de los mejores, hasta que por fin lo consiguió y logró el primer lugar en el "Campeonato de Asia Junior" y en el "Campeonato de Esgrima Cadete". *Jackson se enteró de la audición de JYP Entertainment mientras jugaba al baloncesto con sus compañeros en período de clases. *Le encanta y se le dan muy bien las acrobacias. Siendo más joven (10 años), tuvo la oportunidad de formar parte del equipo de gimnasia de Hong Kong, pero su familia se negó por completo. * Jackson mantiene una estrecha relación de amistad con Amber (F(x)). * Comparte habitación con Mark, lo considera su hermano. * La personalidad de Jackson es acaparable y extrovertida. Sus compañeros y amigos de GOT7 confesaron que es como una caja de Pandora; una vez que la abres, te maravillas con la cantidad de sorpresas que pueden salir de ella. * Mencionó que le gusta mucho ver doramas. Gracias a ello se le hizo mucho más fácil aprender coreano. Uno de sus doramas favoritos es Dream High. * Escribió el rap de la canción "U got me" del 2º Mini-Álbum de GOT7. * Se caracteriza por ser olvidadizo y algo descuidado. * Es muy juguetón y siempre esta haciendo bromas, pero también sabe cuando debe ser serio. * Tiene astigmatismo y en ocasiones se le hace difícil ver de lejos. * Es un buen amigo de Soryong (Tasty).Aron * Jackson ocupó el puesto Nº10 en una encuesta realizada en julio de 2014 sobre los extranjeros más atractivos de Corea del Sur. Además, ocupó el Nº1 en Super Idol Chart como el mejor ídolo masculino del K-Pop, recibiendo el apodo '"Fencing Idol" (fencing significa esgrima en inglés), por su reciente popularidad. Otra muestra de ello la tuvo en una encuesta realizad por ''Mnet ''sobre: "El ídolo del K-Pop que comienza a ganar cada vez más popularidad y te ha encantado", recibiendo el puesto Nº1 con el 75.2% de los votos. * Formó parte de un grupo proyecto creado por el programa Hitmaker ('''''Big Byung) junto a N y Hyuk (VIXX) y SungJae (BTOB). * En el programa de Weekly Idol confeso que Youngji de KARA es su mejor amiga ya que su relación de amigos se fue consolidando en el programa de variedades Roommate.Así mismo afirmo que no tienen ninguna relación sentimental, sólo amistad. * Declaro a la revista CanCam que si fuera una chica y tuviera la oportunidad de salir con alguno de sus compañeros de GOT7, escogería a todos. * Si pudiera cambiar de compañía y tuviera que elegir entre YG Entertainment y SM Entertainment, confesó que elegiría la compañía YG Entertainment. * Gano junto a Mark, el premio a la "Mejor Pareja" en los (ASC) '''After School Club Awards'. Pareja conocida como 'MarkSon. * Si pudiera formar una sub-unidad, le gustaría que fuera con BamBam. * Es el primer artista masculino de '''JYP Entertainment en recibir más de un millón de seguidores en su cuenta de Instagram. * Sufrió una lesión leve en uno de sus tobillos en "Idol Star Athletic Championship 2015", por lo que tuvo que dejar la pierna en reposo durante una semana. * Algunas personas piensan que Jackson tiene un cierto parecido con el actor y modelo japonés Yanagi Shuntaro. Tambien tiene un cierto parecido a JR de NUEST desde ciertos ángulos. * El 31 de enero del 2015 en Hong Kong; Mark y Jackson cantaron a dúo la canción "Silence". Jackson fue el vocalista en la actuación https://youtu.be/HnG5tRob3-s * Participó en la nueva temporada de "Law of the Jungle" en Nicaragua; junto a Hani (EXID), Minah (Girl's Day), N (VIXX), el actor Choi Woo Shik, el luchador profesional Kim Dong Hyun, el actor Jo Han Sun, el ex-jugador profesional de baloncesto Hyun Joo-Yup 'y Kim Tae Woo (G.O.D). * Él y Jr. sufrieron lesiones leves en el brazo derecho durante su participación en '"Idol Star Athletic Championships 2015". * En The Qmentary fue declarado junto con Yugyeom como los miembros que fingen ser extranjeros. * Es cercano a Jessi de Lucky J; Lo considera su "hermano pequeño" y publica fotos dándole apoyo a él y a GOT7 en su Instagram. * En su 4ta vista a Weekly Idol entró diciendo que, por propia voluntad, había bajado de peso 9 kilos, aunque nos Mc's como siempre no ignoraron. * Tiene 94cm de pecho (Medido en Weekly Idol). Enlace *Instagram Galería Jackson Wang1.jpg Jackson Wang2.jpg Jackson Wang-3.jpg 10481331 566505243482322 4316404022450854522 n.jpg 20959h1.jpg Jackson Wang6.jpg Jackson 7.jpg Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero Categoría:Nacidos en 1994